DIGIMON: EL PILAR DE AMBOS MUNDOS
by jenedith princess
Summary: la amistad de aquellos que alguna vez fueron los niños elegidos esta hecha trizas y el digimundo jutno conel real corren peligro... este fic ya lo habi subido y aunke no ha habido gran cambio lo he vuelto a subir
1. prologocapitulo 1

ESTA HISTORIA YA LA HABIA SUBIDO ANTES PERO POR CIERTOS MOTIVOS LA HABIA ELIMINADO AHORA LA VUELVO A SUBIR JUNTO CON OTRAS HISTORIAS DE OTROS ANIMES... EN VES DE CONTINUAR CON LA QUE YA TENGO PUBLICADAS PERO EN FIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE .

HE DE COMENTAR QUE PAREJA AUN NO ESTOY TAN CONVENCIDA YO QUERIA UN YAOI ENTRE MATT Y TAI, PERO CREO QUE SE VERA DEPENDIENDO DE LA ACEPRTACION Y DE SUS PROPIAS OPINIONES... ASI QEU ESPERO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS... AHORA SI LEEAN EL CAP.

RECUERDEN QUE DIGIMON NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR Y QUE ESTA FIC LO HAGO SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO SOLO PARA ALIMENTAR MI IMAGINACION.

* * *

Cuando todo se cree perdido, los niños elegidos se reunirán nuevamente… un nuevo enemigo… y una profecía… pondrá en peligro el digimundo… nuevos amigos y un poco de romance…aunque no todos son los mismos y no todos se darán por vencidos….

DIGIMON CAPITULO 1

"¿UN NUEVO COMIENZO?"

-No lo hagas!- gritaba Matt sosteniendo en sus brazos a Joe quien como los demás niños elegidos se encontraba lastimados en el digimundo

-Sabes Matt yo nunca me arrepentí de conocerte ni mucho menos de los que escribí en la carta… en verdad los aprecio mucho….-y sin más entro en aquel torbellino de luz… que después de unos minutos exploto iluminando todo el lugar y oyéndose un grito desesperado

-TAI!

_Sé muy bien que este dolor_

_Resuena en mi interior_

_Y aun con esa cicatriz seguiré._

_Al oírme (2)_

_Al oírme… responderás_

_Está bien si lo olvidaste_

_Y si niegas tu sentir_

_Da igual pues mi corazón ya has lastimado_

_Olvida que me has herido_

_Inmune soy al dolor_

_Ya no siento nada_

_Desde que dijiste adiós_

_Ya no puedo ver quien soy en realidad_

_¿Dónde quedo aquel solía soñar?_

_¿Será el tiempo quien al fin lo dirá?_

_Las cicatrices serán_

_La señal que indicara_

_Todo lo que he tenido _

_En este mundo que sufrir_

_¿Aún lo puedes recordar?_

_El cielo de lágrimas_

_Me hizo ver que el dolor solo logro fortalecerme_

_Y ya incluso ni el sufrimiento_

_Podrá detenerme_

_Al oírme…. responderás_

* * *

_**HACE AÑO MEDIO ….**_

Era un día soleado, había pasado un año desde que había vuelto del digimundo y derrotado a Apocalytmon y por supuesto unos cuanto mese desde que vencieron a Diaboromon… todo estaba transcurriendo tranquilamente… bueno… casi todo.

La última vez que Tai vio a todos sus amigos juntos fue en aquella fiesta una semana después de que regresaran del digimundo. Después de eso todos cambiaron y ninguno tenía tiempo para salir… aun recordaba los viejos tiempos y por supuesto aquella promesa a la cual se aferraba con todo su ser…

Sin saber que ese día seria cuando todo comenzara… el que haría que su ida cambiara por completo.

**FLASH BACK**

Después de que los niños elegidos subieran a ese tren para entrar por la puerta que conectaba al mundo digital con el mundo real, todos se encontraban muy tristes pero nadie dijo nada. Cuando hubieron llegado a su destino, es decir, a su hogar todos fueron recibidos por sus padres y la familia que los estaba esperando así como la gente que pudo presenciar la batalla; todo antes de partir hicieron una promesa…

-a partir de hoy… no importa el tiempo o lo que suceda, nosotros siempre seremos amigos- decía el líder de los elegidos – siempre estaremos ahí para todos no importa que..

-siempre seremos amigos y estaremos unidos- decía Joe con su sonrisa tímida.

-exacto- continúo el rubio mayor- siempre juntos… siempre amigos…. Siempre uno solo

Y los demás aceptaron y prometieron lo mismo, uniendo sus brazos el centro como sello de aquella promesa.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Pero la verdad era que nadie tenía tiempo, a los pocos meses un digimon ataco y los únicos ahí eran Matt, TK, Izzi y Tai… los únicos que supieron de ellos y los únicos que al final rompieron de igual manera la promesa.

Pero no paso mucho y al final el único que aún seguía con esa promesa era Tai.

Tai ahora tenía 12 años, los había cumplido la semana pasada pero nadie de sus "amigos" como aun los consideraba el, recordaron ello, incluso su hermana Kari estuvo presente porque sus padres la obligaron de los contrario, ella habría salió con sus amigas.

Tai se había convertido en el capitán del club de futbol de la primaria, y de hecho se había vuelto muy popular entre las chicas y chicos. Siempre estaba rodeado de personas y siempre se le veía feliz pero no era así… por dentro quería que esas personas que le rodearan fueran sus amigos pero…

Matt empezaba con su disque nueva banda… un nuevo sueño que empezaba a apoderarse del joven, quien era seguido siempre de Sora, si ella se había vuelto como una sombra para el poniendo de pretexto la publicidad para aquel sueño de su mejor amigo aunque, la verdad era que a ella le gustaba Matt.

Izzi y Mimí, iban en el mismo salón y escuela, Izzi había entrado a un curso para aprender aún más de computación y Mimí simplemente decía que no tenía tiempo para ellos. Por otro lado Joe se había graduado y ahora iba en secundaria y ponía de pretexto sus tareas.

TK y Kari, bueno ahora comenzaban a disfrutar de sus actividades con sus amigos.

Realmente se sentía solo pero…. No podía obligar a nadie a estar con él no? Eso no haría un amigo.

Por lo que se dirigió al jardín a degustar de sus alimentos. Cuando caminaba hacia la puerta era seguido por un par de ojos azules… su dueño, se había considerado hace tiempo el mejor amigo del castaño pero… ahora el ya no adjudicaba ese título, al contrario sabía que lo había abandonado y hasta cierto punto no se arrepentía de ello.

-Si tanto lo sigue por que no simplemente vas a comer con él?- pregunto un chico de cabellos oscuro y mirada azul

-No sé de qué me hablas?

-Vamos Matt, soy tú amigo y te conozco, todos los días sigues a Kamiya con la mirada pero tú te alejaste de él, aun no lo entiendo muy bien pero… si te duele tanto porque lo hiciste?

-Eso no te importa

-Oh vamos dime la razón no seas así- insistió el chico

-quieres saberlo?-dijo ya impaciente Matt

Momentos antes Tai se había dado cuenta que olvido el dinero para comprar un bebida en su mochila por lo que volvió al salón justo a tiempo para escuchar la respuesta del rubio.

-Pues bien me aleje de Tai porque me molesta su actitud despistada e irresponsable, siempre llega tarde, ¿no sabe poner un despertador acaso? es decir es tonto o qué?- mientras tanto el joven moreno trataba por todos los medios que el rubio se callara- es un tonto además, quien quería estar con alguien como él, no tiene buenas notas y es un tipo realmente molesto! No se siquiera porque me hice amigo de él es un completo….. me gustaría no haberlo conocido!

-Vaya….- fue lo que Matt escucho y lo que provoco que se congelara y volteara lentamente hacia donde provenía esa voz y poder apreciar que era nada más ni nada menos Tai- no pensé que pensaras eso de mi- decía el de ojos chocolate con un sonrisa bastante fingida y con los ojos cristalinos- pero supongo que tienes razón jejeje, lo siento no quise escuchar tu conversación, pero venia entrando y bueno estaba gritando y era difícil no escuchar y…. bueno…. No importa…. Debo irme… yo…yo…. –se dio media vuelta empezando a caminar y antes de salir – lo siento Matt.. no quise molestarte nunca… en verdad lo siento.

Tai camino por pasillo tranquilamente lo que menos quería era que lo vieran llorar pero no estaba surtiendo mucho efecto el que actuara tranquilo… se dirigió a la azotea donde sabía que nadie se encontraba y una vez ahí… las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas silenciosamente.

Matt aun estaba sorprendido, pero eso no evito que saliera corriendo en busca de su amigo…. Amigo… ahora esa palabra sonaba absurdo en su mente y le dolía… no podía llamarse a sí mismo amigo de Tai, lo había olvidado, lo había abandonado por cumplir con un sueño (que él le había alentado a seguir), por temor, y ahora lo había lastimado porque a pesar de que él estuviera sonriendo él estaba mal. Corrió por todos lados pero no lo encontró. El timbre que anunciaba el termino del receso sonó, y no tuvo más opción que volver al salón ya hablaría con el mas tarde… y arreglaría todo.

La clases pasaron pero nada, el no pareció y eso preocupo aún más al rubio, cuando terminaron las clases se dirigía al único sitio que sabía nunca faltaría, a las canchas de futbol soccer, lo vio ahí sentado esperando a que los demás miembros llegaran tenía la vista fija en el balón, camino lentamente hacia el, Tai por su parte solo se levantó aun sin percibir la presencia del ojiazul; empezaba a jugar con el balón eso lo calmaba mucho… y eso lo sabía desde hace días… a lo lejos logro ver a un chico de cabellos color plata y mirada color miel, venia corriendo en su dirección… era su amigo desde que tenía conciencia… Shun Fuji.

Matt al ver al chico acercarse apresuro su paso y lo llamo, pudo ver como el castaño se tensó y volteo poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro…

-Tai… yo…-trataba decir el chico pero es que nunca se le había dado muy bien el hablar de esas cosas…

- no te preocupes lo entiendo no soy la mejor persona no?- decía Tai con una tranquilidad que hasta la misma tortuga podría envidiársela- sé muy bien lo que dijiste y lo entiendo… no te preocupes… no te volveré a molestar Ishida. Ahora si me permites… debo empezar con mi práctica….

Y dicho esto camino hasta la cancha donde se encontraban ya algunos miembros del equipo. Por su parte el rubio sintió como una parte del ser rompió… y tan plasmado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que una pelirroja lo veía desde las gradas. No entendía nada solo vio a Tai alejarse de Matt… y dejar a este con una mirada perdida…

-estúpido Tai!- decía la chica- de seguro le dijiste algo que lo lastimo es que no piensas en los que dices antes de hablar?

Tai no podía observar hacia atrás él lo había prometido al cuando estaba en la azotea, si Matt pensaba o si para el solo era un estorbo… entonces lo dejaría en paz… aunque eso le doliera mucho… eso haría porque entonces pensó que no solo era el, sino también los demás opinaban lo mismo.. Quizás por eso…..

-_cuando el sol pierda su poder… y se vea sumergido en oscuridad… ambos mundos serán destruidos….. jajaja quien diría que todo esto se cumpliría para dar comienzo a mi dominio- decía un digimon sentado en una gran trono dorado…- este mundo será mío! Jajajajaja_

La práctica de futbol había acabado, a lo lejos podía observar como todos los chicos se marchaban, había sido extremadamente duro… varias veces había visto a Matt sentado en las gradas cerca donde dejo sus cosas… mirándolo fijamente como cuando estaba en le digimundo… esa mirada que el… pero no dejo nada del mundo las canchas, ahora se había ido y eso es lo que importaba, no estaba de humor para tratar de hablar con él, de hecho no estaba de humor para nada y era un milagro que hubiera asistido a la práctica de lo contrario aun estaría sentado en la azotea.. Pero aquel sueño que tuvo.. Fue realmente perturbador.

Se dirigía rumbo a los vestuarios cuando vio a sora acercársele, se le hizo raro puesto que desde hace tiempo no la veía y bueno si a eso le sumabas que dejó el equipo se soccer por Matt…

-Tai necesito hablar contigo- dijo en tono frio la pelirroja

-claro tu dirás sora- dijo un poco confundido el castaño por el tono de voz de la chica.

-que rayos fue lo que le hiciste a Matt?-

Perdón?- decía el chico – no sé de qué me estás hablando

-oh vamos Tai, que le dijiste para que el pusiera esa expresión, no sabe s pensar antes de hablar o que rayos te pasa?... no ves que el no hizo nada malo….-con cada palabra que su "amiga" le dirigía, Tai se veía cada vez más triste, es que acaso ese día no iba a acabar nunca?- anda di algo en tu defensa….

-cómo qué?

-como que que? No piensas disculparte con Matt? O eres demasiado orgulloso para eso?-decía la chica hecha más que una furia

Shun veía y escuchaba claramente lo que la chica le decía al castaño y eso lo irritaba como era posible que pensaran que Tai podría hacer algo como dañar a alguien? No se supone que hace algunos meses atrás ellos eran amigos? Pero eso no se quedaría atrás, Tai no se encontraba solo, por lo que se acercó hasta donde los chicos se encontraban

-no crees que estás diciendo cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir? además de que no tienes ningún fundamento-decía el de mirada color miel.

-Shun..- decía Tai

-no te metas en esto Fuji esto no te incumbe-decía la portadora del emblema del amor aun enfadada

-que no me incumbe? Por dios Sora, él es mi amigo y no pienso dejar que alguien como tú digas cosas que no van me oíste? Así que- tomando la mano de Tai y comenzando a caminar – vámonos Tai

-Tai vuelve aquí que aún no hemos terminado… tienes que disculparte con Matt me oíste o de lo contrario no lo sigas lastimando!

El castaño dejo de caminar, y se giró para poder mirar a la que alguna vez fue uno de sus amigos…- no te preocupes no lo volveré a molestar.. y supongo que tampoco a ti, en verdad lo siento Sora…-decía con una mirada en verdad reflejante de tristeza cosa que la chica noto y que hizo que algo en su pecho le doliera, pero no le dio mayor importancia- nunca quise que esto pasara….- y dicho esto retomo su camino al lado de Shun quien mostraba su preocupación por Tai.

Una oscura y densa niebla comenzó a invadir lo alrededores…. El cielo que dejaba ver un color celeste empezaba a cubrirse de oscuridad, digimons que se encontraba cerca de los alrededores huyeron por miedo… sin lugar a dudas algo malo amenazaba el digimundo y nadie sabía lo que era…

En una cueva rodeada de enredaderas, adentro de esta, exactamente en el centro un pilar de piedra era rodeado por 9 resplandores rodeando uno más de color dorados…que se ubicaba flotando al centro del pilar… 2 de esas luces… estaban por extinguirse.

Durante el camino a casa no hubo platica por parte de Tai, ese día no era su día y presentía que eso no iba a cambiar tan de repente… algo no estaba bien….fue en ese momento que sintió que algo perdió… ya no sentía completo… por su parte Shun solo lo miraba de reojo, le preocupaba mucho Tai, y el haberlo encontrado durante el descanso en la azotea llorando como si se tratara de una niña de 5 años, no ayudaba mucho y si le sumabas que cuando por fin se calmó y se quedara dormido para que minutos después se despertara sobresaltado… algo estaba pasando

-oye Tai?- pregunto el chico de mirada miel

-qué pasa?- contesto sin mucho ánimo el nombrado

- ….. No , no es nada.. Que te parece si vamos a algún lugar mañana… es sábado por lo que no tenemos que ir a la escuela te parece… a lo mejor …así … quitas esa cara…

-eh?... esa cara…-Tai sonrió, levemente pero fue sincera- gracias… eres un gran amigo

-lo sé!- dio sin más el chico, nos vemos paso por ti mañana ok?... – y acercándose a el tomo con sus manos ambas mejillas y ….las estiro- deja esa cara triste ese no eres tú, de acuerdo sonríe!- y se fue corriendo en dirección opuesta a la de Tai.

Cuando llego a su casa, parecía que no había nadie, cuando se iba a cercando a su recamara logro escuchar a su hermana quien al parecer hablaba por teléfono…

Si lo sé, pero no fue mi culpa mi mama dijo que tenía que estar aquí con el…. Si lo se… pero que le iba a decir?... bueno ya sabes Tai suele ser muy…. Si eso…. TK, en serio?... si escuche algo de Mimí, sabes que no, no le diré…. Claro…. Si te aseguro que él no ira…. Si Tai no ira…. Ahí todos podremos relajarnos un poco no lo crees?...jajajajaja si también lo creo…. Ok no vemos después… si no hay problema…. Si ya te dije que Tai no será un problema….. si nos vemos.

La chica colgó… y al darse vuelta pudo observar a Tai caminar en dirección contraria, sabía que la había oído pero no importaba después hablaría con él, siempre ha sido así… ya se le pasara.. Cierto?

* * *

_**TIEMPO ACTUAL…**_

_Me basto con escucharte_

_Para darme cuenta que_

_Ya lo nuestro pronto llegaría a su final_

_Y como un ojal lejos de un botón_

_Mi cuerpo y alma se dividieron en_ dos

_¿Pero a donde se fue mi corazón?_

_Las cicatrices serán_

_La señal que indicara_

_Todo lo que he tenido _

_En este mundo que sufrir_

_¿Aún lo puedes recordar?_

_El cielo de lágrimas_

_Me hizo ver que el dolor solo logro fortalecerme_

_Y ya incluso ni el sufrimiento_

_Podrá detenerme_

_Al oírme (2)_

_Al oírme…. responderás_

Se encontraba en un lugar realmente oscuro, no había señal alguna de vida, caminaba sobre arena… ese lugar… ya había estado antes ahí… una luz se posó frente a él cegándolo por completo.. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo divisar una cueva…. Intento caminar hacia ella pero por más que lo hacía no lograba avanzar… una explosión se escuchó detrás de él, se giró y observo como 8 figuras peleaban contra una aun mayor… como cada una de esas siluetas caía una por una, una pluma blanca….cayo delante de él llamando su atención… y una voz hablo… "_cuando el sol pierda su poder… y se vea sumergido en oscuridad… ambos mundos serán destruidos….. Solo la verdadera fuerza de los milagros renacerá bajo el último suspiro del pilar… del elegido…. Cambiando así el destinos de ambos mundos…" _y una tormenta d plumas lo rodearon haciendo que despertara de aquel sueño… estaba agitado…. No era la primera vez que soñaba con eso.. Llevaba más de medio año soñando lo mismo y no era exactamente grato… bueno no le daría importancia… ya no… miro el reloj que estaba encima su buro y pudo observar que eran las tres de la madrugada… se levantó sin hacer ruido… observo la silueta que dormía en la litera de arriba.. Kari se veían como un ángel… camino hacia la ventana la abrió y sintió como la suave brisa acariciaba su rostro… en ese momento recordó como hace medio año tomo la decisión que hasta el día de hoy llevaba ejerciendo.

_Al fin pude encontrar_

_La voz que resonó_

_Por tanto tiempo aquí_

_En mi interior_

El sol se asomaba por las calles se podía observar varios chicos caminando en dirección al gran edificación que se veía al final del camino… Tai caminaba sin mucho ánimo mientras comía una rebanada de pan… un chico de pelo plata se acercó por detrás de él y….

¿_Será la voz de mi triste corazón?_

_Ya no me puedo engañar_

_Sabias bien que iba a pasar_

_Fui tan tonto por no creer que esa era una señal_

-ah!

-jajajajaja- se reía el chico de mirada miel

-oye no hagas eso no ves que me pude haber ahogado con el pan?-

-oh vamos no seas exagerado Tai…

-mmm como sea, Shun crees que nos estrangulen el día de hoy también'

Seguramente- respondió el chico mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar- ya sabes que le entrenador no es de los tipos que bueno… tu sabes…

-si ya se

_¿Cómo es que fuiste capaz_

_De mi dolor disfrutar_

_Pero ya jamás nadie podrá_

_Volver a lastimarme_

_Las cicatrices serán_

_La señal que indicara_

_Todo lo que he tenido _

_En este mundo que sufrir_

Ambos chicos se encontraban en la secundaria, ambos alumnos de primero….ambos en el mismo grupo…. Cuando ingresaron a la propiedad de la escuela… en la entrada principal pudo observar a un grupo de 3 personas plantadas en la entrada del edificio pudo reconocerlas al instante… como no hacerlo… tiempo atrás los había llamado "amigos"; el mayor de cabellos azul y de mirada igual….Joe; Ella.. Pelirroja y mirada llenar de amor.. jajaj si claro… Sora y por último el que alguna vez pensara su mejor amigo… Yamato Ishida… paso de largo sin decir palabra alguna… como solía hacerlo desde hace medio año… sin duda esa había sido una difícil decisión, pero una que logro mostrar una parte de madurez de su parte… si ellos no lo querían en su vida… el tampoco lo haría.

_¿Aún lo puedes recordar?_

_El cielo de lágrimas_

_Me hizo ver que el dolor solo logro fortalecerme_

_Y ya incluso ni el sufrimiento_

_Podrá detenerme_

_Sera un escudo_

_Para por siempre protegerme_

_Y ya incluso ni el sufrimiento_

_Podrá detenerme…._

_Al oírme (2) Al oírme…. Responderás…._


	2. EL LLAMADO PARTE 1

hola!

aki con el cap dos! bueno muchas gracias a los que los leyeron y dejaron review y a los que no... tambien... me conformo con saber que si lo leyeron jajajaja les traigo el cap 1 por que el anterio fue el prologo... o algo asi ya se vera... espero les guste

POR CIERTO QUIENES DE USTEDES LEEN MIS OTROS FIC? SOBRE TODO HABLO POR VINCULOS, POR QUE EL SABADO ES DIA DE ACTUALIZACION! JEJEJEJE Y SI NADIE DE AQUEI LOS LEE PUES... QUE ESPERAN?. NO ES CIERTO, PERO SI LOSINVITO A LEERLOS!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

"EL LLAMADO PARTE 1"

El día era hermoso…. Las actividades escolares transcurrían sin mucha novedad, uno que otro grito delas chicas por ver a sus "hombre ideales" o cosas por ese estilo…. La hora de receso había llegado para alivio de un castaño que había dejado los lentes de aviador pero aún conservaba la banda azul en su cabeza… el estar la primera parte de las clases la mirada intensa fija en el por parte de dos pares de ojos no era a lo que él llamaba….. Tranquilo… por lo que el escuchar la campana anunciando el descanso se apresuró lo más rápido posible en cuanto se levantó otro par hizo lo mismo…. Tai lo sintió… camino lo más rápido que pudo y sintió la misma presencia…. Lo seguían…

No quería hablar con ellos…. Ya no… lo habían lastimado…. Por su culpa….. El…. El… dejo de caminar rápido a caminar despacio…. Una mirada triste se podía ver en su rostro oculto a los demás…. Se sintió cansado… sintió como los pasos de sus perseguidores también se volvían lentos….. Al dar vuelta en el pasillo…. Una serie de imágenes ocupo su campo visual…. Imágenes que él conocía muy bien para dar pasó… a la inconciencia….

No pudieron hacer nada… querían hablar con el…. Habían comprendido que Tai era alguien importante para todos los que alguna ve fueron los niños elegidos…. Para ellos se aplicó aquel dicho "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido"…. Y ellos se dieron cuenta que Tai era un factor importante en sus vidas…. Por eso cada día insistían en hablar con el… pero… de una u otra forma no podía y una de las razones era que Tai lo evitaba a como diera lugar… como venía haciendo desde hace medio año…. Y de igual manera sabían que era su culpa que Tai cambiara drásticamente su forma de ser… se volvió frio no solo con sus amigos sino con todos el mundo incluyendo a su hermana Kari….. y solo demostraba su verdadera naturaleza…. Con sus padres y con Shun, aquel chico que sin importar nunca lo abandono, Tai se volvió desinteresado hacia los demás…. Mejoro en sus notas eso era verdad pero…. No mostraba esa sonrisa traviesa que lo caracterizaba… y se alejó de ellos…. Rompiendo todo lazo de afecto de un solo jalón…. Si en definitiva… ellos sabían que era culpa suya. Por ello trataban de interactuar, de hablar con él todos los días… pero… siempre los evitaba…. Por ello lo perseguían ese día, como los anteriores…. Apresuraron el paso para seguirle el ritmo no se dejarían vencer tan fácil….. Se sorprendieron cuando sus pasos se volvieron lentos y lo imitaron pero cuando lo vieron girar hacia las escaleras…. se apresuraron para no perderle porque sabían que era capaz de correr…. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando lo vieron caer, rodando por las escaleras…. Una imagen demasiado desgarradora para ambos.

* * *

_Se encontraba en un lugar realmente oscuro, no había señal alguna de vida, caminaba sobre arena… ese lugar… ya había estado antes ahí… una luz se posó frente a él cegándolo por completo.. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo divisar una cueva…. Intento caminar hacia ella pero por más que lo hacía no lograba avanzar… una explosión se escuchó detrás de él, se giró y observo como 9 figuras peleaban contra una aun mayor… como cada una de esas siluetas caía una por una, una pluma blanca….cayo delante de él llamando su atención… y una voz hablo… "__**cuando el sol pierda su poder… y se vea sumergido en oscuridad… ambos mundos serán destruidos….. Solo la verdadera fuerza de los milagros renacerá bajo el último suspiro del pilar… del elegido…. Cambiando así el destinos de ambos mundos…"**__ y una tormenta d plumas lo rodearon….. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba en el interior de la cueva se acercó cautelosamente…. Había algo que lo llamaba… cuando por fin se detuvo observo un pedestal de piedra rodeado por hermosas rosas blancas, 9 luces rodeando este y al centro una décima luz cuyo brillo era dorado y que transmitía una calidez inigualable…. Cuando estaba por acercase una vez más aquella voz volvió a escucharse….. "__**solo el elegido será el portador de los milagros… el mundo gobernado por bestias está siendo amenazado solo los guerreros de lado del bien podrán combatirlos…. Las parejas entre humanos y bestias….. con el lazo más fuerte de todos… unido con el valor lograran disipar la oscuridad y llenar ambos mundos con de un inigualable milagro…. Y una vez reunidos….. La batalla comenzara…."**__ Nuevamente estaba en las afueras…. Reconoció al instante el lugar… el digimundo…. Donde todo comenzó… su digivice comenzó a brillar un haz de luz lo guio hasta aquel peñasco donde sus digimon digievolucionaron por primera vez…. Al llegar pudo observar a Agumon siendo atacado por otro digimon quien no había visto…. De gran tamaño, color verde, con cierta semejanza a un dragón, varias púas salían desde su cabeza hasta la punta de su cola, dos cuernos en su cabeza que se dividan en tres y uno más en su hocico, tenía además alas las cuales se veían estaban dañadas por peleas anteriores… la imagen que vio a continuación lo saco de sus pensamientos antes de que pudiera decir más… o si quiera acercarse….. vio como Agumon caía hacia el precipicio debido a un ataque de dicho digimon y a pesar de querer acercarse no lo hacía….. AGUMOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN!_

* * *

Su respiración era entre cortada, señales de sudor se mostraba en su cara, ese sueño nuevamente lo había despertado….. Cada día ese sueño se sentía más real…. Cada día un poco más que el anterior…. Llevaba cerca de dos semanas con lo mismo…. No había podido dormir por ello….. Por ello… el chico de cabello rebelde no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos porque delante de él estaban ellos… a los que alguna vez considero sus amigos….. Matt y Sora, quienes lo miraban con cierta preocupación, fue hasta ese momento que se ubicó…. Estaba sentado sobre una cama y por el olor podría apostar que era la enfermería de la escuela…. Se desmayó como le sucedió el día anterior, un suspiro de su parte hizo reaccionar a sus expectantes quienes habían estado en shock después de tremendo grito que pego su compañero.

Cuando el castaño hizo ademan para levantarse la enfermara que recién había llegado al notar que estaba despierto se lo impidió…

-debes descansar- dijo la mujer que vestía uniforme blanco

-me encuentro ben no se preocupe- le respondió el castaño

-no, lo siento pero no te dejare levantar no sé qué te ha pasado pero por tu aspecto puedo deducir que no has dormido bien o me equivoco joven Kamiya?

-jejejejeje lo siento…-dijo el castaño

-además lo mejor será que descanses un poco…. También he pedido una licencia para que el día de mañana faltes y descanses en tu casa que se ve te hace mucha falta…. Y quizás podrías arreglar las cosas con ese tal….agu…agu… como era?- decía la enfermera colocándose un mano en la barbilla- agu…. Agumon?... si creo así era…. No te preocupes, todo se arreglara por ahora recuéstate mientras esperamos que vengan por ti….- y después volteo a mirar a los dos chicos que se encontraban al lado de la cama- y ustedes ya deberían irse a casa, aunque le pediré a uno de ustedes que lo cuide mientras yo voy a que firme el permiso…

-de acuerdo?- y dicho esto la enfermera se retiró dejando solo los tres chicos en aquella habitación en un incómodo silencio….

-Se pueden retirar por favor, necesito descansar- dio en un tono frio el portador del emblema del valor

-no podemos hacer eso ella dijo que uno de nosotros cuidáramos de ti y eso es lo que vamos a hacer- dijo de igual manera el rubio

-Ja!, si claro, puedo cuidarme solo por si no se han dado cuenta… así que no necesito de su compañía…. Es innecesaria….- volvió a hablar el castaño

-te he dicho que no me iré….- voltea hacia la chica que se encontraba a su lado- Sora vete tú, ya es tarde, de acuerdo?

- eh?.. pero….-la chica trato de espetar su orden pero al ver la seria mirada de Matt no le quedó otra opción que aceptar…- de acuerdo…- justo antes de que saliera por la puerta volteo mirando al chico recostado sobre la camilla- cuídate Tai….

-hmp!, no te importa…. – Sora no pudo contener un suspiro y después se marchó dejando a los chicos solos en aquella habitación con un incómodo silencio… que nuevamente el castaño rompió- deberías irte con ella no le vaya a pasar algo malo…. Deberías cuidar más de tu novia Ishida…..- dijo Tai con su mirada fija en Matt

- ella no es mi novia…. Y sabe cuidarse sola

-Al igual que yo por lo tanto te puedes marchar….

-No me iré entiéndelo Tai!

-Has lo que quieras- y dicho esto…. Se volteo dándole la espalda a Matt

Aquella situación era demasiado incómoda para ambos…. Pero Tai no daría su brazo a torcer…. Él era una carga para todos….. Lo sabía…. Y no quería volver a sufrir…. Por su parte Matt solo observaba al joven la cama de la habitación, no podía dejar de verlo…. Quería hablar con él desde hace mucho pero la situación nunca se había dado…. Ahora era su oportunidad y no la dejaría pasar…. O eso creyó ya que cuando estaba por hablar…. La puerta se abrió dejando ver la silueta de Shun, con un rostro bastante preocupado…..

-Rayos Tai no deberías darme esos sustos….-decía el chico con lágrimas de cocodrilo cayendo como mares de su ojos

-Oh vamos, tampoco es que haiga planeado desmayarme en plenas escaleras- dijo con tono burlón el castaño mostrando una de esas sonrisas características

-Mmmm… es que de ti todo se puede esperar….

-Que estas tratando de decir?- volvió a decir Tai ahora con un tic en su ojo derecho

-Yo? Nada, jejejeje solo digo que eres…. Como seria la palabra…..mmmmmm… algo hiperactivo…algo así..jejejejeje

Mientras toda esta conversación se realizaba un rubio y de mirada azul, tal cual como si no existiera y como si solo se tratara de un adorno….. Su paciencia no era una de las más grandes y eso era algo que siempre se ha sabido… sobre todo cuando se trata de algo que tiene que ver con Tai Kamiya; un golpe hueco hecho en la cama donde Tai reposaba y sin más tomo al chico de cabello Plata y lo saco de la habitación dejando no solo estupefacto al castaño sino a Shun quien no pudo objetar nada al ver como el rubio cerraba la puerta y colocaba el seguro….. Sabía que no podía hacer nada ante esa situación y que tarde o temprano eso pasaría, Tai nunca podría escapar de su destino… por lo menos no para siempre…. Pero realmente jamás espero que lo tratara de esa forma, volvió a intentar abrir pero esta estaba atrancada, suspiro sabía bien que ya no podría entrar y no estaba de ánimos para pelear, ya iría a casa de Tai después de pasar por unas cosas para comer de camino a ella, por ahora se iría, solo esperaba que si amigo se encontrara bien con esa situación.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba un escena bastante peculiar….. Un castaño con el ceño más que fruncido… cruzado de brazos…. Esperando alguna declaración de la persona que tenia enfrente del…. Mientras un rubio trataba mentalmente de tranquilizarse, el hecho de que lo ignoraran había acabado con la poca paciencia que le quedaba….. No quería gritarle a Tai…. Solo quería hablar con él por lo tanto debía tranquilizarse….pero…. aquella cara de enfado de Tai no ayudaba en nada!…

-Bien creo que estoy mejor- se dijo Matt para sí mismo

-Me alegra ahora te puedes marchar…. Y dejarme solo por favor?

-No

-Porque no?

-Por qué voy a hablar contigo y me vas a escuchar quieras o no, porque de lo contrario no saldrás de aquí

-Eso se llama privación de la libertad y puedo demandarte por eso lo sabias?- decía Tai un tanto desesperado

-No me importa solo quiero que me escuches y si después de eso no quieres saber nada mas de mí no habrá problema de mi parte- concluyo el rubio con la mirada fija en Tai quién solo cruzo nuevamente los brazos, volteo la cara, dándole a entender que hablara

El de mirada de mar, suspiro y decidió hablar antes de que Tai tuviera un ataque de nervios y comenzara a buscar la forma de salir- pues bien… antes que nada yo quiero pedirte perdón…..- la cara de Tai mostro una ligera sorpresa al escuchar aquellas palabras pero rápidamente fue cambiado por su rostro serio- sé que me porte como…. Discúlpame Tai… eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderte más de lo que ya he perdido…. Quiero que me des otra oportunidad…. No solo a mí a todos los demás, quieren otra oportunidad…. Sé muy bien que todos te fallamos y que por ello…. Ahora eres así…. Sabemos que nuestro error fue el no poder aceptarte tal y como eres….. tu siempre has sido un chico demasiado hiperactivo, y todo lo que ello conlleva pero…. Tú jamás nos mentiste sobre tu manera de ser…. Siempre fuiste sincero…. Fuimos nosotros lo que no pudimos acoplarnos a ti… y fuimos los que te mentimos…. Fue nuestro error y por ello estamos pagando como no tienes idea….pero por ello te pedimos perdón…. Yo te pido perdón….. yo…..-su voz con cada palabra se iba sumergiendo en un dolor incesable…. Tai pudo notarlo…. Al igual que notaba como la mirada de Matt se llenaba de lágrimas dándole un toque cristalino….. Matt estaba llorando…. Y sabía que si lo hacía era porque de verdad estaba arrepentido…. El orgullo de Matt era algo que todos sabían que no estaba en duda…. Por ello nunca nadie lo vería llorar pero ahora…. Ahí estaba el llorando como si fuera una niña y echado al infierno su estúpido orgullo… definitivamente esa escena no le gustaba para nada.

-Llorando no solucionaras nada…. Pero hay algo que debes saber….. hay cuestiones que no se arreglan solo con un lo siento –decía el castaño y de mirada chocolate mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al ventanal, logrando ver el atardecer, poso una de sus manos sobre el frio vidrio y continuo hablando- hay acciones que lastiman y que tardan en curarse…. Aquella herida que ustedes me hicieron quizás inconscientemente aun no sana…. No puedo decirte te perdono si no lo siento de verdad…. Y no se algún día lo hare…. Y la verdad…. Es que…. No sé si creer en lo que me dices…...- diciendo esto último en un susurro casi inaudible o por lo menos eso pensó Tai porque Matt pudo escucharlo claramente, pero el haría que lo perdonara, sea como sea lo haria… ya que por alguna razón…. No dejaría que nadie lo apartara de su lado incluyendo al mismísimo Tai.

* * *

El digimundo aquel que recordaban como un lugar hermoso, ya no lo era, una parte de este estaba sumergido en oscuridad, los digimons estaba en peligro por la ambición de un ser que no solo se consideraba digimon sino también un parte extraña de ser humano; un pensamiento un tanto irónico si nació en el mundo digital….

Los digimon que trataron enfrentarlo fueron vencidos fácilmente y muchos de ellos murieron….. La isla file estaba protegido en gran medida por digimons poderosos…. Mientras observaban como aquel continente en los que alguna vez se encontraban los emblemas comenzaba a ser dominado por la oscuridad….

-Que es lo que haremos?- preguntaba uno de los digital monster que usaba una piel encima de la suya propia

-Lo único que nos queda….. –decía otro que tenía el aspecto de un pequeño dinosaurio color naranja.

-No se preocupen pronto vendrá ayuda…..-decía el único ser parecido a un ser humano- solo esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde cuando lleguen….

* * *

La noche había caído, y dos jóvenes se encontraban caminando hacia la casa de uno de ellos…. Hubiera sido una escena demasiado romántica si los vieras caminar rumbo al atardecer, el rumbo de la casa a donde se dirigía… pero la realidad era otra…. Uno de ellos caminaba de los mas tranquilo, con una mano en los bolsillos y sosteniendo ambas mochilas sobre su espalda con la otra mano, mientras que el otro refunfuñaba por lo bajo acerca de su suerte…. Si eran nada mas y nada menos que Tai y Matt, este ultimo cargando las mochilas a petición de la enfermera que d igual manera le pidió que lo acompañara a casa aunque Tai se opusiera "no vaya a ser que sufra otro desmayo" según la enfermera;

Tai gruñía por lo bajo - por que la hora de estar en la enfermería esperando a alguno de sus padres llamaron diciendo que estaba atorado en su trabajo y no podrían recogerlo por lo que buscara un amigo… en este caso Shun según creían ellos…. Para que lo acompañara… pero su suerte fue tan mala que Matt estuvo ahí cuando la enfermera le dio el mensaje y dándole la orden aun en contra de su voluntad que el rubio lo acompañara…. Encima le hace recoger su mochila! Quien diablos se cree la enfermera esa!- fue el pensamiento del de cabellos color chocolate….

Cuando estaban llegando al edificio al lado de la entrada se este se encontraba recargado un joven de cabellos platas de su misma edad, cerca de 13 años y que ambos conocían uno más que el otro pero ambos por igual, el cual al verlos llegar juntos solo termino por fruncir el ceño, cosa que notaron ambos jóvenes logrando que el de cabellera rubia lo imitara y que el de cabello castaño se sintiera nervioso, aunque sin mentir el verlo lo aliviaba mucho, aquel joven era uno de sus amigos desde que tenia memoria y del cual se había distanciado tanto por culpa del digimiundo y claro ´por lo que con ello se vivió, Shun siempre lo apoyo y se convirtió en su punto de apoyo cunado sus "amigos" lo decepcionaron, él fue el único, claro sin contar a sus papas, quien lo apoyo y lo saco del hoyo donde se había hundido, él fue el responsable de que su forma de ser no se hubiera perdido por completo.

-Shun! Que haces aquí?

-Pensé en traerte algo de cenar y conversar un poco, pero creo que no contaba con la presencia de Ishida

-Shun….- lo interrumpió el castaño- vayamos adentro de acuerdo?, el no tiene por que molestarte - pronuncio dejando al rubio sorprendido y con un leve dolor en su pecho al escuchar aquello.

-de acuerdo, pero primero dime por que estas con el?

-aaa?

-lo acompañe, estuve toda la tarde con el…

-la enfermera lo obligo a quedarse con migo y a traerme de vuelta, claro que no escucho razón razón alguna!- exclamo Tai interrumpió nuevamente pero esta ocasión al que alguna ves fue su mejor amigo

-así que…. La señorita Naiguino lo obligo a estar todo el día contigo… vaya.. ps entonces muchas gracias Ishida, ahora puedes retirarte- contesto Shun mostrando una sonrisa sínica que altero significativamente al rubio.

-estoy aquí por que quiero, además quien eres tú para correrme?- se defendió Matt mostrándose enfadado

-mmm quizás sea el MEJOR AMIGO de tai

-tu….- Matt se iba a lanzar contra el peli plateado pero fue detenido por la fría voz del de ojos chocolate….

-Mas te vale que te vayas, o es que no lo escuchaste Ishida… vete…- y diciendo esto entro por la puerta de su apartamento y perdiéndose de la vista del rubio quien se quedó helado por la manera en que lo había tratado…. Cuanto tiempo fue que estuvo ahí?, no fue mucho pero para él fue una eternidad….. sería el precio que tendría que pagar por su error? Tal vez, pero lo peor aún estaba por venir.


End file.
